


It’s come this...

by ElSun



Category: Sue Storm/Reed Richards - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: The Fantasic Two are now going to telll...





	It’s come this...

Once upon a time a scientist lived in a world of knowledge one day the world was besieged with crime. This wasn’t the worst of said scientists problems. No the worst of his problems was his heart.  
That of course is how this all happens. For you see Reed is the first born son of another scientist his mother the doctor is about to meet the son she never knew.  
Let’s begin with the day Sue and Reed took a job and joe said job turned their lives of knowledge into chaos.  
For Susan Storm being a Brain wasn’t lonely or dull. She enjoyed the hours of toiling and being. What she didn’t like was the even longer hours Reed spent in his “office”.   
She sometimes felt invisible, A feeling she never quite could grasp. because it wasn’t often that she didn’t have all of Reeds focus.  
However Reed often was always solving another disaster and in truth understood that without life, their is no world.  
Susan had been away she and Reed had both been needed at work and the two agreed. Whilst at work Reed’s life or lack of parents came up.  
A question he never really had to broach.Unbeknowest to everyone Reed was actually a ward of the state. The rest remained Classified.  
When the file graced his desk, their was a moment when Sue crosses his mind. Reed wanted to tell her, yet he was obligated to keep this from her.  
When he found his mother it wasn’t a moment as one would dream of. For Reed he lived in a world of logic, emotions were not something he held true too. Susan was mildly the same.  
Particularly the reason the two could find a relationship. Yet recently Susan was seemingly needing more from Reed. Something she wasn’t aware Reed wasn’t capable of simply because he had never been united with his mother.  
How he was going to explain this to Susan was going to be very... Anyway Reed was now in the office and he had decided to broach a problem the only way he could.  
He saught help that only a Doctor in her field of study could seem to grasp. This wasn’t the way their first meeting should have gone but if you had asked Sue when it came to people Reed was always clueless.  
The child who began life wasn’t really the best he was always thinking and never once did anything good. His bad consisted of seeing problems and solving them he lived with knowledge.  
This is how the prodigy was raised, the nurture of being mamamals was loss to him. Yet he was always well liked. Again not things a mother should learn.  
Yet there they both stood looking across to one another both knowing their was something more than what was occurring in the room.  
The problem found and avertered the two seemed to have an understanding if only in knowledge never the less it worked.  
TBC...


End file.
